


Hold Me

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: Dwayne goes to comfort David when he sees his leader needs to feel loved and safe.





	Hold Me

The cave was silent, over than a few whimpers of pain coming from every direction. Almost like the sounds were being carried to the curled up man on Star's old bed to torment him. David hadn't been feeling his best lately, the loss of Star, Michael and Laddie still fresh in his mind. If only he had just killed Michael that first night. It might've triggered something for Star. Then if she had fed, Laddie would've too. Now the three people he actually still cared about were in pain... Trying to pull themselves together. He was in pain too, but that didn't matter to him right now. His family mattered to him. 

Marko was catatonic, but alive. The stake in his heart causing him to lose a shit ton of blood and become stunned. Paul was having to deal with that, and trying to heal his skin. He was constantly by Marko's side, holding him in is sleep. It was the only thing that seemed to dull the pain for him. Dwayne… David shuttered, thinking of how he had collected Dwayne's body parts.

Michael's grandfather had suggested burning everyone they could find. They were lucky that Star, and Laddie protested against that. Lucky that they found everyone and placed them outside. Lucky that they noticed David's missing body. It was lucky for them that he noticed the tears in Star and Laddie's eyes, the gentle way Michael handled his once soon to be brothers. Lucky David still cared for them. It was a few weeks before Dwayne had pulled himself together entirely. The whispers on the wind in the tunnels muting his moans, whimpers, and occasionally screams of pain. It was hell for David to hear any of that, but he knew it was even worse for Dwayne. 

David was trying his best for all of them, but sometimes he would be hit with a sudden urge to just give up. Curl up and die from starvation. It was one of those days for him. He was doing so well, making sure Paul and Dwayne were feeding, and sleeping. Making sure that he was feeding as well. He constantly had to remind Paul that Marko was just healing in a slow way and to not give up. Marko would wake up, he just needed to take his time to come back from that heavy sedative. Everyday he made sure that Dwayne wasn't falling apart, and to always have the rock box hidden. David was exhausted, and so close to just giving up. He was sure that his brothers could take care of themselves. He was almost 90% positive they could. 

"Only fools are positive David." 

David closed his eyes at Dwayne's voice, cursing himself for not closing the doors to his mind. He felt the bed dip behind him, the cave more silent with the wind gone. Dwayne reached out and grasped onto David's waist. He flinched a bit, not expecting Dwayne to touch him. The hand loosened a little, but it stayed where it was. Dwayne pulled David towards himself, making sure David's back was pressed firmly against his front. 

"Dwayne you're not even healed enough to be doing this." 

"I'm healed enough for you, so shut up and just close your eyes." 

Dwayne's arm wrapped around him, pulling him in close and placing his other arm under David's head. He made sure to be careful with the two wounds in the man's chest, gritting his teeth at the frustration of not being able to hold him as close as he wanted, or as firmly. He felt his wounds burn, the friction causing pain to flare up. But he said nothing, wanting to soothe David's troubled mind and help him drift off to sleep. He kissed the top of David's head, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. 

David did as he was told and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that being close to Dwayne brought him. After a minute he placed his hand on Dwayne's, stopping the rubbing motion and held it. He was glad that Dwayne's hand's healed the fastest, he wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't kiss his mates finger tips, holding them when they sat near one another after feeding. This was the first time since the incident that Dwayne had held him like this. He felt his eyes water, even while closed. He missed this. He missed Dwayne. 

Dwayne whispered soothing words to his leader, squeezing their hands here and there to show him that he was still there. After a moment, he felt David's breathing change. He leaned forward, wincing at the pain it caused. Yep, David had fallen asleep. He finally felt safe enough to do so. Dwayne chuckled, gripping hold of David and slowly floated in the air. David's body started to float on it's on, the natural instincts kicking in. This was much easier on Dwayne's body, as well as it should be on David's. Their bodies becoming weightless and their pain dulling. 

Dwayne moved both of them so he was laying horizontal, with David on his chest. He wrapped his arms around David, watching as his mate softly snored. It made him feel happy. Happier than he had felt in a while. He had kept away from David like this for Paul's sake. Worried that seeing the two of them holding one another might make Paul fall into despair. He knew in the back of his mind that Paul would understand. He knew that Paul would've forced him and David to do this eventually. 

_ "You need to cherish the one you love every chance you get dude." _

Paul had told him that while stroking Marko's cheek, happy that his mates breathing had returned to normal. Marko would wake soon and Paul would be happy. So Dwayne figured it was time for him to be happy. And to feel that, he needed to remind David how much he cared for him. 

His ears perked up at the sound of David lightly talking in his sleep, watching him press his cheek against Dwayne's chest. If his heart could beat, it would've skipped about 8 beats at hearing his name, and seeing the soft smile on the sleeping vampire in his arms. 

Dwayne closed his eyes, feeling the coming of the rising sun. He would sleep painlessly for the first time in a long time. He was looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are originally posted to my Tumblr. Bada bing Bada boom


End file.
